


Гребешки

by PlainTiger



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Лирой десять лет работал в забегаловке, где видел всякое: и макароны каменной прочности, и сотни видов плесени на батоне хлеба, и даже курицу с двумя головами. Но никогда в жизни ему не приходилось готовить живые гребешки. Особенно говорящие.





	Гребешки

Лирой десять лет работал в забегаловке, где видел всякое: и макароны каменной прочности, и сотни видов плесени на батоне хлеба, и даже курицу с двумя головами. Но никогда в жизни ему не приходилось готовить живые гребешки. Особенно говорящие. 

— Эй, что ты себе позволяешь? — запищал гребешок, когда Лирой готовился бросить его на сковородку. — Живо вернул меня на место, грязное позвоночное! 

Если бы люди могли виснуть, как компьютеры, Лирой бы взорвался. 

— Ты что, оглох, что ли? — продолжил морепродукт. — Алло, доска позади тебя! 

Лирой, к своему удивлению, послушался. Руки сами положили болтливый гребешок и заодно погладили его. Самого же Лироя настиг полный ярости взгляд. 

— Это что еще такое? — привычно заорал шеф. — Почему гребешки до сих пор не готовы? 

— Шеф, я... 

— Молчать! Какого черта ты бездельничаешь? Эти гребаные гребешки должны были быть готовы еще пять минут назад! Это что, пиздец как сложно? 

— Шеф... 

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой ты все еще стоишь здесь? 

— Шеф, гребешки говорящие! 

В кухне воцарилась гробовая тишина. Даже бульон закипел тише. Да что там, даже гости перестали возмущаться. 

— А ну-ка повтори? — произнес шеф. По телу Лироя пронеслись сверлящие кожу мурашки. 

— Они г-говорят. В-вот этот гребешок только что г-говорил. 

— Да? И что же он тебе сказал? 

— О-он назвал меня г-грязным позвоночным. 

Лирой едва выдавливал из себя слова. Под взоры всего ресторана это получалось еще хуже. Но вместо того, чтобы разбить все стекла в здании своим криком, шеф лишь одобрительно кивнул. 

— Я с ним согласен, дело говорит. Знаешь, из этого гребешка бы вышел куда более толковый повар, чем из тебя, — шеф обернулся и крикнул остальным: — Чего стоите, закуски сами себя не приготовят! Живо за работу! 

Как только зазвенела посуда, Лирой выдохнул. 

— А ты, Переводчик с гребешкового, — шеф вновь обратился к нему. — Дай сюда вино и даже не вздумай пить на рабочем месте, бестолочь! 

С того дня Лирой больше никогда не прикасался к морепродуктам.


End file.
